The Charade
by Belief Among Unrest
Summary: Aunty's ridiculous plans are always putting Kyouhei and Sunako in awkward and compromising positions...but at least they always work.


Okay, so this is my third Wallflower fic in like a week, but I'm obsessed! Not to mention, people really seem to like my other Wallflower fics. It's hard to come up with an idea for one, but once I get one, I just can't stop xD I just finished the anime, so to honor that: here you go! I do have to finish the manga though...I can't wait!

So, enjoy! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Aunty," Sunako moaned childishly. "Why do you always do this to me?"<p>

She threw her fist against the door once more, hoping against every aspect of the universe that it would come crashing down and release her from her prison.

Kyouhei snorted from where he lay sprawled on the lavish bed behind her. "You did this to yourself, you know. If you would just listen to us, and try to become a lady, Miss Landlady wouldn't have locked us in here."

Sunako was now using her head in place of her fist on the wood. "What does me losing my virginity, to _you_, have to do with me becoming a 'lady'?"

He made a sound of indifference. "I don't know. But I sure as hell aren't giving up _my_ virginity either, even if it is for the sake of free rent."

She laughed humorlessly. "So there is one thing, at least, that you won't do for the rent."

He sighed. "Will you just sit down here already? I've made it perfectly clear I'm not going to have sex with you, and plus, you're freaking me out." Not that she was exuding waves of darkness and anger, but her form clinging helplessly to the door was a little unnerving.

She exhaled noisily, a sound of assent, and all but threw herself onto the pillows next to him, her frilly dress splayed out of the bed. They both lay next to each other, periodically sighing their boredom into the quiet air around them. The silence was eventually penetrated by a soft voice.

"Kyouhei? Kyouhei!"

Kyouhei sat up, his head whipping from side to side, trying to distinguish where the voice was coming from.

"Put the earpiece in!" It shouted.

He stared at the device Takenaga had given to him hurriedly before Aunty had dragged him and Sunako to her other house, before putting it experimentally in his ear.

"Can you hear me?" It was Yuki's voice.

"Loud and clear," Kyouhei said, impressed.

"Kyouhei, listen," Yuki said urgently. "Miss Landlady is giving you two hours. You're an hour and a half in, already. When the time is up, and it isn't obvious that you've been…intimate, Miss Landlady is going to multiply the rent times _TEN_. No questions asked. You'll be screwed if you don't get somewhere with Sunako _now_. You don't have to actually bed her, but you gotta do something to make it seem that you did!" He sounded hysterical.

"TEN!" Kyouhei shouted, his face outraged. "SHE'LL MULTIPLY THE RENT TIMES TEN IF IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE I HAD SEX WITH _SUNAKO NAKAHARA_!"

"WHAAAAAT?" Sunako screamed next to him, bolting up in the bed.

"_Shut up_!" he yelled at her, pushing her back onto the sheets gently but firmly with one arm. "Yuki!" He barked back at the young boy. "Is there any other way?"

Takenaga's voice came through this time. "No other way, Kyouhei. I've already checked a thousand different ways to go about this. You have to make it look like you and Sunako did the deed."

Ranmaru's voice came down the line. "Now, Kyouhei, since you're new at this, remember that the best way to give a woman pleasure is—"

"Ranmaru, I don't have time for your crap!" Kyouhei shouted back at him. "Put Takenaga back on!"

What sounded like a muffled punch could be heard, and Noi spoke to the microphone. "Oh, I've been waiting for this forever! Good luck, Kyouhei. We'll cut off so you two can be alone! Bye-bye!" The line went dead.

"Damn," Kyouhei cursed. "Why does that woman always speak in exclamation points?"

"I'm not sleeping with you," Sunako said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He dropped back onto the pillows. "I know that. And it's not like I'm going to force you. We just need to make it look like we did."

She snorted. "And how are we going to do tha—_what are you doing_?" Sunako stared, horrified, at the sight of Kyouhei stripping his shirt.

He laughed at her expression. "Answering your question. Now unbutton the top of your dress."

"Screw you!" She shrieked, attempting to jump off the bed. He caught her midair easily, pulling her back onto his lap. In a few swift movements, he had her top few buttons undone, exposing the top of the lacey bra she was forced to wear. She squawked indignantly, jumping off of him, covering her chest with a pillow.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

He shrugged casually. "Had to. You weren't going to."

"And with good reason. I don't feel like being naked in front of you."

"And I don't feel like seeing it. But it's either this whole charade, ten times the rent price, or we can have sex. I pick the charade."

"I pick the rent!" She cried.

"Well that's not going to happen!"

"Neither is us having sex!"

"I don't want to have sex with you, Nakahara, don't you get it?" He asked her. "I wouldn't do that to you. Nor would I do that to myself. You don't have to worry. You just have to listen to and trust me."

Sunako stared at her hands, which were playing nervously with one of the frills on her dress, breathing deeply. A few minutes later, she said, "What do I need to do?"

He grinned devilishly. "Nothing yet. Just let me work on making you look like you had a nice, long shag."

Sunako groaned, mortified. "Do you have any idea how much chocolate you're going to need to get me to forgive you for this?"

"With the money I'll save from the rent, I'll be able to buy you a factory of chocolate. Sound like a deal?"

Sunako couldn't help but smile at the thought of having so much chocolate. "Deal." She vigorously shook his outstretched hand.

"Now," he said when she retracted her hand, "we only have twenty minutes left." He scrutinized her before grabbing her skirt. "We have to do something about this." In one quick movement, he tore a long rip up the side of her dress, starting at the hem and ending at mid-thigh. At her exclamation of "hey!" he told her, "It's not like you even like this stuff, anyway. Trust me, you won't miss it."

At her noise of agreement, he moved his hands to her feet, undoing the straps of her heels. She waited, leaning back on her forearms on the pillows while he undid the ribbons entwining her ankles. When he had successfully undone the useless things, he threw them carelessly over his shoulder, where they landed in a very convincing heap on the floor.

After, he casually tore the right strap of her dress with a finger.

"Great," Sunako grumbled, clutching the top of her dress. "Now the whole world knows what color bra I'm wearing."

Kyouhei swallowed uncomfortably and looked away; staring would only make her more wary of his plan. Although he couldn't help but notice that it was white before he turned away.

"All right," she said, abandoning her attempts to keep her dress up. He gulped. "Let me do you."

He stared.

She blushed.

Then hit him. "Mind out of the gutter!" She told him loudly, punctuating each word with a smack to the shoulder. He brushed her hand off. "I mean it's your turn to look severely shagged." She cocked her head to the side. "Unzip your pants."

He stared in shock at her, but did what she said. Who knew Sunako Nakahara could be so shameless and in demand?

"Okay, hmm…" she said, examining him. "I suppose you just need to take your shoes and socks off."

He did so, before throwing them across the room and checking the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes," he muttered. He looked back at her, and his stomach dropped. "It's not good enough," he told her. "Just ripping and taking our clothes off isn't going to be convincing enough to make Miss Landlady think we did it."

"What do you mean?" Sunako asked, staring down at herself.

"I mean, physically, we look the same as usual. There's nothing really different." He paused. "Come here."

She did, albeit a bit hesitantly. He tilted his head to the side, studying her for a moment, before reaching over and pulling the pins out of her hair, letting it cascade down her back. She held still as he ran his fingers through her locks, mussing and twirling it around so that it stuck up.

"There," he said. "Now you look like you just rolled out of bed. Someone else's bed," he added with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your turn." She ruffled his hair less gently than he did hers, coaxing it up into a position that hinted at the activities they were supposed to be doing. She studied her work. "It'll do," she said after a moment.

"What else," Kyouhei muttered, mostly to himself. He snapped his fingers. "Your necklace. That needs to go."

She fumbled with the clasp of the intricate necklace Aunty forced on her, her fingers slipping with the many pieces in the way.

Kyouhei made an impatient noise. "Let me do it," he said, motioning for her to turn.

"No!" She barked at him. "I can do it."

"Stop being so stubborn, and just let me do it!"

"I'm capable of doing it on my own!"

"Would you just—gah!" He grabbed her by the hips, ignoring her cries of outrage, and spun her around, easily finding and undoing the clasp. She grumbled in annoyance what might have been a "thanks."

"Uh-oh," he mumbled after she turned back around, throwing her necklace on the ground somewhere. "There's one incriminating thing we might have forgotten."

"Like what?" Sunako asked, dread already settling in her stomach. He muttered something. "What?" She asked again, irked.

"Love bites," he said, louder this time.

"Love…bites?" She said, aghast. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled under his breath. "And they say you're a girl," he muttered. "Don't make me explain."

"Well I'm not going to let you do it unless I know what it is!"

He sighed. "Sunako, love bites are when someone kisses or bites your skin. It leaves something like a bruise. Aunty will be expecting something like that." He looked at her.

The world suddenly seemed to tilt for Sunako. She kept her eyes locked on Kyouhei's forehead so she wouldn't faint. Her breaths became faster, and a nosebleed seemed imminent.

"Listen," he said to her, grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't pass out. "Don't fight, because we don't have a choice. It's either this, expensive rent, or we actually do it, and I know you don't want that. And I don't want the rent. Just," he pushed her back onto the pillows, easy since she was pretty much limp, "close your eyes and think of chocolate and Jason."

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and closed her eyes. She felt him turn her head and sweep the black hair off of her neck, exposing the pale skin there. She started counting all of her favorite bloody scenes from _Saw_ in her head, thinking about how much she wanted a Mike Myers mask, and how awesome it would be to meet Freddy, but those thoughts all disappeared more quickly than they had come when he lowered his head to her neck and bit down.

She gasped, but he held her down by her upper arms so she wouldn't squirm away. She grit her teeth, grinding them together, but it wasn't all pain. When his teeth left the flesh of her neck, he ran his tongue down each mark, soothing the skin he had roughly sank into.

She sighed when he moved away, but his whisper of "not done yet" had her clenching her fists at her sides. He moved his head to the other side of her neck, but instead of biting it like the other side, he caught the flesh at the base of her throat between his lips and sucked on it.

The pain was sharp, but hinted at something pleasing. Against her own accord, her hands raised to his shoulders, not pulling him closer or pushing him away, just feeling the silky skin and slim muscle that made him Kyouhei. He seemed surprised at her, his muscles tensing, but he relaxed and moved to suck on the skin just below her jaw. She tilted her head to give him better access.

_What am I doing? What am I _doing? Sunako thought frantically, commanding the hands clutching at him to push him away. They didn't obey.

His head lifted a moment later. Sunako stared wide-eyed at him, her hands frozen on his body. After a moment, she said, "Five minutes. Your turn." She couldn't help but turn red at the thought of doing to him what he did to her. He nodded at her, sitting up. She followed the movement, keeping her hands on his shoulders to keep herself still.

She lowered her head, breathing shallowly, trying to figure out the best place to mark him.

"Just do two," he said from above her.

She nodded, bending more so her lips came in contact with his skin. She inhaled deeply, counted to five, and bit.

It was different being the one marking someone than being the one marked. Her body was practically on top of his, their chests brushing, her hands grasping his shoulders. His moved from where they rested at his sides to latch onto her hips, pulling her closer until she was almost on his lap.

She made a noise of total surprise, unintentionally biting harder before releasing the flesh between her teeth. She moved her head around to the other side of his neck, and, without pause, grabbed the skin with her lips and sucked.

When it seemed she had done a sufficient job, she sat back, her cheeks positively crimson. "Three minutes," she said quietly, staring at the clock so she wouldn't see his face. If she did, she might have known the hunger in his eyes, and what was coming next.

Suddenly, Kyouhei was right in front of her, his hands on her waist, his face a breath away. "I'm a selfish creature, Sunako," he told her without preamble. "I take what I want without concern for others. I just hope you can forgive me for this."

He kissed her.

He was almost vicious in his assault, his mouth pressing onto hers with bruising force, his tongue demanding entrance, his hands insistent on her waist, his lips urging her to respond. She did, almost without thinking, drunk on his taste and smell and touch, feeling the need to be closer, closer, closer, so that all of them would be touching, so they could stop being two people and melt into each other to make one.

She broke off, her breathing labored. He didn't fare too much better.

"Kyouhei…" she breathed, eyes closed. She felt his hand hovering over her cheek.

"Sun_a_ko!" The voice of Aunty sang from outside the door.

She opened her eyes and Kyouhei smiled mischievously at her. "Let's see if our hard work paid off, hmm?"

Sunako studied his face, the flushed cheeks, the slightly swollen lips. _Gorgeous_, she thought suddenly. _And definitely convincing._ "Absolutely," she said.

He grinned and pulled her off the bed, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Then let's go," he strode to the door and threw it open.

Aunty stood there with a bottle of champagne and a victorious grin. When she saw the state Kyouhei and Sunako were in, her jaw dropped. "Well," she said, "I didn't actually expect you to do it. But," she cried, "I'm so happy! Your rent will be cut in half, Kyouhei. Oh, Sunako, tell me. How many times did you do it? How'd you rip your dress? Was he any good? Was it rough? Was it mind-blowing? Oh, that look on your face, those bite marks, your bright red cheeks! Tell me all about it later, right now it seems you two aren't finished after all. Have a good time," she said with a wink. And without waiting for either of them to say a word, she yelled, "Auvoir!" and a ladder dropped out of nowhere, taking her with it.

A butler randomly rounded the corner and spoke to them. "Miss is giving you two the mansion for the night to do with it as you please. There is a fully stocked kitchen, and fresh sheets in the cabinet in your room, so the staff will depart for the sake of your privacy. Have a good night." And with a bow, he too was gone.

"No one in this place is sane," Sunako said. "They all just come, say what they need to, and go. It's weird."

"But helpful," said Kyouhei quietly, and she turned to face him. "That gives us more time alone together."

"I suppose you're right," she blushed. "I still can't believe the things I've done tonight so far," she said in amazement. "My first kiss, my first love bite, my first time giving a love bite…" she trailed off.

"Want to add your first time to that?" He asked her seriously.

She stared up at him, not sure what to say. She kissed him instead, softly. "I can't believe how much my life changed in a day."

"It'll only change more from here on out," he told her sincerely.

She shook her head in wonder. "I know. It's crazy. I don't think," she said, "that I will be getting much sleep tonight."

"Trust me," Kyouhei said, dragging her body up against his. "I have no intention of letting you sleep tonight _at all_."

* * *

><p>As usual, review!<p>

But, please, people are always asking me to make these lemons, but I don't do that guys. I'm a good girl :3 So stop asking for them please! Thank you! 3


End file.
